Owing to the development of wireless communication apparatuses, now we can install various kinds of application software in the wireless communication apparatuses depending on the individual demands, e.g., the communication software MSN, QQ, games, music playing software, map software, graphic processing applications, file processing applications and so on. Furthermore, as the kinds of applications become diversified, the number of applications installed in the wireless communication apparatuses also becomes increasingly greater. Therefore, to facilitate the users' operations, widgets of various applications are disposed on the desktop in many systems so that the applications can be operated directly through use of the widgets. For example, a music playing widget allows a user to directly view information and lyrics of a piece of music and perform controlling operations on the music being played. Widgets of different applications are different depending on their functions as well as occupied areas and aspect ratios, and even if the same kind of application desktop widgets may also be categorized into different types, which generally are the simple type (4*1), the complex type (4*4) and other types (e.g., 3*2). For example, the music playing widgets are categorized into the simple type and the complex type depending on the occupied areas. The simple type occupies a smaller desktop space so that more application plug-ins can be disposed on the desktop, but it comprises fewer functions (e.g., it can only be used for music playing control but cannot display the lyrics); and the complex type occupies a larger desktop space which makes the number of widgets that can be disposed on the desktop smaller, but it comprises more functions (e.g., it can display the music lyrics). Therefore, the widgets bring about great conveniences to the users, and the users often need to add widgets of applications or change the type of the widgets in the system.
However, the operations of adding a widget or change the type of a widget of an application are relatively complex. Specifically, the user firstly has to enter into a widget list of applications, and then select a corresponding widget from the widget list. Further, the user who wants to change the type of a widget of a certain application on the current desktop also needs to enter into the widget list and to select a different type before deleting the original widget. This way of adding a widget is relatively complex and inefficient.